


Rain

by Melime



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Yorkie loved the rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Chuva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863429) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #079 - wet.

Yorkie was surprised by how much she missed the rain. The cold droplets hitting her from head to toes, wetting her hair, her skin, her clothes, such a simple sensation, that she missed so dearly. Whenever it rained, she should run outside, dancing and laughing, often dragging Kelly along with her, kissing her sloppily, unable to stop smiling. Then, when it was over, they would get the entire house wet, not caring where they stepped with their muddy shoes or dropped their wet clothes, those were problems for the future. It was all part of the magic of the rain.


End file.
